Mistletoe
by Princess Koriander'r
Summary: Starfire comes up with an idea after hearing what happens when two people stand under mistletoe.oneshot R&R RobxStarPLEASE READ MY PROFILE AT THE VERY BOTTOM FOR A CONTEST.


**Mistletoe**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans.I do own this story though.**

**Please do not flame.**

**It was a normal day in the titans tower.Cyborg and Beastboy were playing videogames.Raven was reading **

**one of her depressing novels called "The Dark Raven"(i made it up)and Starfire was searching for RobinShe **

**searched the training room,roof, and everywhere else you would think Robin would be."Ooh!**

**Where could he be?''Starfire said to herself.She started toward the elevator when she saw someone getting **

**out.It was Robin!She ran up to him and gave him a bear hug.**

**"Starfire,need,air"Robin panted.Starfire stopped hugging him and realised he was holding a twig like branch. It was a light green."Robin,what is that you are holding?"Starfire asked.Robin held up the thing she was talking about.**

**"You mean this.It's called mistletoe,"Robin said looking at the confused Starfire.**

**"This toe of mistle,what is it for?" she asked.**

**"It's for Christmas,remember,"Robin said.Starfire looked at him again and replied,**

**"I meant what is the mistletoe for.What does it mean?"Robin knew what she meant now.He carefully started to explain it to her.**

**"Well you see when two people,lets say you and me,stand under it they have to kiss."he finished.Starfire,who **

**now knew what it was,shook her head and walked to her room.She pressed the code and sat down on her bed.**

**"I wonder why he picked us?"Starfire asked herself.If she was to ask anyone else that question they could **

**easily answer it.She thought and thought.She knew why she would say it but she didn't know why he would.**

**"Unless,"she told herself,"what if he feels the same way I do!"She jumped off her bed and walked to the **

**nearest place that had a string a mistletoe."If he does feel the same way I do"she said pulling down the mistle**

**toe,"he won't mind this"She walked back to her room and put the mistletoe up.She put it above her door.She **

**then sat down at her desk and started to write a note to Robin.She folded it up and walked to Robin's room **

**and slid the note under his door.She then walked to her room and waited for Robin.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Robin was putting the last bit of decorations up.He realised that it was 9:00 and walked inside.He went up to **

**his room and sawthe note on the floor.He picked it up and began to read:_Dear Robin,_**

_**Please come to my room if you are finished.I wish to show you something.**_

_**Starfire**_

**Robin slid the note into his pocket and went to Starfire's room.He knocked on the door.Starfire,who was now**

**in her pajamas,came out.Robin looked at her.She was wearing a pink spaghetti string shirt with some pajama **

**bottoms.She beckoned Robin into her door."You said you wanted to show me something"Robin announced.**

**Starfire did nothing."So Star what did you want to show me?''Robin said again.Star pointed her finger above **

**her head.Robin looked up to see mistletoe.Starfire looked at him ,smiling.**

**"You said that if two people were standing under it that they had to kiss right,so that means we have **

**to."Robin started breathing harder and he started blushing.He had been waiting for this moment but he was **

**scared.He knew she was the one he loved dearest but he was afraid this might be something Cyborg and BB did to embaress him.**

**"Look Star if BB and Cy-" **

**"But Robin they didn't put me up to this I did it myself"she said smiling.Robin knew that he hato do it now.He **

**leaned in and closed his eyes.Starfire did the same until their lips were touching.They kissed pattiontly(sp)**

**Robin ran his fingers through her hair as she caressed his face.They broke the kiss realizing they needed air.**

**"Robin,I think I love you,actually I know I love you and I am hoping you"Before she could **

**finish another kiss was in place.**

**"Star,I love you too"**

**The End **

**I hope you like my first one-shot.I have wriiten another story but this is my first one-shot so please review and no flames.Do not ask for me to continue either.Love Ya!**


End file.
